pttrfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
Paint the Town Red features a wide array of enemies for the player to brutalize. They come in all sizes and weaponry, from the average drunkard to katana-wielding crime bosses. Here is a list of all the different enemies found in the game. Brawlers The main enemies the player will face in the standard scenarios. They come in many skins from different time periods, ranging from bikers and prisoners of the 90s to drunken pirates and Roman Gladiators. They can go into a "rage mode" when at low health, which boosts their speed, damage, and attack speed. They can either spawn with weapons in hand or pick up weapons when in their "rage mode." Strategy * All Brawlers are susceptible to knockdowns, allowing you to kick them down and do an attack on the ground. * Destroying any of their brain voxels means instant death. Bladed weapons to the head should pierce the skull and brain easily. * The thinness of the legs and arms means that they're easy for bladed weapons to cut. Severing either of the legs causes instant death. * When dealing with brawlers in bulk, the shockwave power becomes useful to allow you to get breathing room. Teamed Brawlers Some of these enemies are just like normal brawlers, but they don't intentionally attack their own faction. Some even have unique properties, abilities, or weapons. Some of these groups can become allies when a certain event is stopped. These groups are: * Muscled Prisoners * Basketball Gang * Prison Guards * Riot Guards * Dark Pirates * Disco Bouncers * Afro Disco Bouncers * Buff Disco Bouncers * Chefs/Cooks Strategy * Buff prisoners and armband prisoners can become allied. This is accomplished by saving one of their members from getting shivved. * Riot guards can become staggered if their shields are attacked too much, allowing you to get a torso hit as they let their shield down. * The chefs and cooks never let go of their weapons until they are dead. Attacks to the arm may give you chance to sever it, allowing you to use their weapons against them. * The bankers will always go for the player, but can be knocked down. It is possible to get into the bank area without having to hit one of them, by throwing an item at the coloured floor tile in the room where the Outlaw and his partner are. This gives the chance to grabbing the revolver and killing both of them before they can even attack anyone. Special Brawlers Sometimes there are special brawlers in a level that hold unique properties, abilities, and weapons and usually are stronger than regular brawlers. * Chef - Chefs spawn with knives and cleavers and cannot let go of their weapons until they are dead. * Riot Guard - Riot guards wear a protective helmet which renders their head immune to all attacks, excluding Smite. They spawn with batons and riot shields. * Pirate Captain - Pirate captains wield cutlasses and have higher health but are noticeably slower. Strategy * Chefs/cooks, riot helmet guards, and pirates captains can all be knocked down. Mini-Bosses Enemies in the game that serve as mini-bosses, they are tougher than the average brawler and wield a weapon. * The Biker Boss - The Biker Boss equips a machete and focuses solely on the player, hinting a grudge. He spawns in rage mode in the prison. * The Pimp - The Pimp spawns with a pimp cane and only becomes active when the enemy count becomes too low. * Outlaw - A muscular criminal guarding a room in the upper floor of the Saloon. His partner is using a Saw to break into the bank directly below them. The Outlaw starts in rage mode and will only become active if his room is entered, if he's attacked or if the enemy count becomes too low. Strategy * All Mini-Bosses are susceptible to brain voxel damage. * In both the Biker Bar and the Prison, the Machete the Biker Boss uses can be picked up before he picks it up. * Unlike the other mini-bosses, the Pimp can be knocked down, and he will drop his weapons. This means the player can simply kick the Pimp, grab his pimp cane, and kill him. * Knocking down the Outlaw's partner will allow the player to easily kill the Outlaw with the Saw. Bosses These enemies mainly focus on the player solely and usually have higher health than any other enemy in the game. * The Boxer - The Boxer moves faster than normal enemies and has a very high attack rate. * The Katana Boss - The Katana Boss spawns with a katana and has very high health but is very slow. * The Solitary Prisoner - The Solitary Prisoner has very high health and can uniquely become befriended. * Blackbeard - Blackbeard is stronger and faster than usual enemies and is always in rage mode. * Muscular Cowboy - A cowboy standing on the upper floor of The Saloon, with the same size as the Solitary Prisoner, and only becomes active if the enemy count becomes too low. Strategy * The Boxer has a very short attack range, and will not use weapons. This allows the player to kill the Boxer easily if they are fast enough. * The Katana Boss swings the Katana very slowly. It is possible to wittle down his health, especially with the pimp cane. * The Solitary Prisoner can be befriended. If the player does not want to fight him, they can befriend him and allow the other prisoners to kill him. * The Pirate Cove has cannons which will instantly kill any enemies hit by the cannon ball. If timed correctly, Blackbeard can be instantly killed with a cannon. * Unlike all other bosses in the game, the Muscular Cowboy is vulnerable to brain damage and a single headshot from the Revolver may instantly kill him. Beneath Category:Enemies